Tears of Sadness
by FYgrl
Summary: Another aoshi and misao fanfic. i can't help it i love a+m i think u guys will like it too. so r+r please this is my first fanfic here. i don't know why i named this this. it just came to me.
1. Default Chapter

For those of you who know Gundamgrl, she's another author here, this is not her

I know the name is FYgrl and I guess it pretty dunb especially since my first fic is a RK fic but I can't help it I just needed to write a Aoshi Misao fic.I know there's lots and lots of Aoshi Misao fics but I just love them as a couple but at least give this fic a try.well this is my first RK fic please r+r. All the other characters that aren't from RK I just made up, don't ask about their names they just came to me I dunno how.o yeah and if I misspelled some Japanese words here I'm really sorry and I'd appreciate it if you told me the correct spelling for it.Standard disclaimers apply blah blah blah.

"Omasu!Is the tea ready!"Misao called as she came into the kitchen.Omasu turned around holding out a tray, complete with cups and the teapot."Arigatou!"Misao said happily, as she turned towards the doorway."Ano Misao you better bring an umbrella."Omasu said, without turning around from the dishes she was watching.Misao nodded and grabbed an umbrella.She awkwardly held the umbrella with one hand and the tray with the other, balancing the tray as good as she could.It was pouring outside.Misao groaned as she looked at the clouds.She cautiously walked on the slick streets towards the dirt road that led to the temple.A gust of wind blew her umbrella out of her hand, and as she grabbed for it she slipped and the tea tray crashed down on the ground.Misao closed her eyes as she fell to the ground and felt pain shooting through her leg on impact. 

"Daijoubu?"a concerned voice asked.Misao squinted at the man, not quite making out his features as rain kept coming into her eyes.She wiped her eyes again and again, but it did no good, the water kept getting into her eyes.Suddenly the rain stopped.Misao rubbed her eyes and realized that the stranger had put his umbrella over her."Daijoubu?"he asked again."I'm fine.Arigatou."Misao said.Misao studied the man, he was about Aoshi's height or maybe a bit shorter, with blue hair.(imagine larva from VPM BISHY!!*drools)He was wearing foreigner's clothes possibly from Europe and looked to be in his early 20's.He kneeled down beside her."I don't think it's fine."He said holding up her right leg.Pain shot up her leg and she winced."Your knee has a nasty cut, probably from that stone over there,"He said pointing to a small sharp stone jutting out on the road "and on top of that you probably twisted your ankle."He continued, ripping his sleeve off and using it to bandage her knee."Your shirt!"Misao exclaimed. The man looked down at his shirt,"It's ok I can always get another one."He said,"the important thing is to stop the blood, and bring you to the doctor to make sure it isn't infected."He said lifting her up.Misao's eyes caught sight of her tray and remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Ahh!!The tea!"she exclaimed, limping over to catch the tray.The man sweatdropped but hurried over to cover her with his umbrella."What am I going to do I was supposed to bring Aoshi-sama his tea!"she wailed.The man sighed and handed her his umbrella."I'll find the stuff, just sit here and don't move."He ordered."Hai!Arigatou!"Misao said happily."Demo you'll get drenched."She said handing him back his umbrella."No you take it."He said pushing her hand back so it covered her and went to find the items.He came back a few minutes later with the cup and the teapot."You're one lucky girl.When you dropped them they dropped into a pile of grass so there's not much damage.The teapot has a crack though, but I don't think it's too serious."Misao examined the teapot and saw a large crack running down the side."Omasu is gonna kill me!"she exclaimed."At least it didn't break, just a small crack, look the tea didn't even come out."The man pointed out.

"Now let's get you to a doctor."He said picking her up."I can walk myself plus I need to bring Aoshi-sama his tea."Misao said.She winced as she put some weight on her right foot."Whoever this Aoshi-sama is I'm sure he'll understand that you had to go see the doctor."The man insisted."Thanks for all your help.If you ever come to the AoiyaI can get you a free meal, it's where I live."Misao said, continuing to limp along."Fine fine.Woman are so troublesome."The man grumbled as he hurried after her and picked her up."Nani?! What are you doing."Misao said pounding her fists against him."I'm bringing you to see this Aoshi-sama of yours.Just hold the umbrella."He muttered.Misao stopped hitting him."Arigatou."She said, turning her head towards the road."He's in the temple.Can't you go faster, I'm already late!"she asked."Women."The man muttered.

Aoshi heard footsteps outside the room he was meditating in, but they were to heavy to be Misao's.Then again it could just be the sploshing sound the shoes were making, distorted the normal sound.The door opened, but he didn't turn around."Aoshi-sama I brought you your tea!"Misao said genkily.Aoshi didn't reply."Are you sure that isn't a statue or something."A male voice asked._Wait a male voice?_Aoshi turned around.There was a sopping wet Misao being held by another man, who was also drenched.Dozens of questions flashed through Aoshi's mind, but his eyes and face betrayed none of them."Who are you?"he asked in a monotone voice.Misao turned towards the stranger._Why are their faces so close_?Aoshi thought to himself."That's right I forgot to ask you your name."Misao said."My name's Tachiko Kanata."He said bowing slightly."You can put me down now Tachiko-san."Misao said.She limped over towards Aoshi and set down the tray.

"Gomen I'm late I ran into a little trouble."She said.Aoshi raised an eyebrow as he saw her bandaged knee and the cracked teapot."What happened?"he asked."My umbrella flew away and I slipped and then everything fell and then--O no!The umbrella!"She said."Misao why don't you go see a doctor about your leg."Aoshi said coolly, sipping the tea."That's what I told her!"Kanata said."Hai. Aoshi-sama!"she said.Kanata held out his hands to pick her up.Aoshi stood up."I'll bring her to the doctor."He said in a monotone voice."That's ok you can stay here and be a statue or whatever you were doing—"Kanata said but Misao pulled him to the side."Aoshi-sama said he'll bring me."Misao said with a scary looking face."Hai hai."Kanata said waving his hands in front of his face.Misao limped over to Aoshi who picked her up and walked out the door."Matte!"Kanata called after them.He handed them his umbrella."I'll go back after the rain stops pouring."He said with a smile."Arigatou!"Misao said.

Aoshi brought her back to the Aoiya and seated her on a chair."Misao what happened?"Okon asked."I slipped on the way to the temple, and Aoshi-sama brought me to go see the doctor."She said grinning from ear to ear."Aoshi-sama."She said calling him."Misao he went to his room to meditate."Omasu said with a laugh."Meditate meditate, that's all he does."She grumbled."Misao look the rains stopped, and there's a beautiful rainbow outside."Shiro said as he stared out the window.Misao limped over."Waahhh kirei!"she exclaimed.Omasu looked outside too."It's almost time for dinner!"she said as she stared at the sky."Misao can you help peel some potatoes since you can't do anything else anyways."Okon asked innocently."Fine fine."She grumbled.

Misao sat in the stuffy kitchen, now slicing onions, tears rolling down her cheeks.Okon was cooking like mad and Omasu was tending to the customers outside.The Aoiya was always crowded around dinner time."Misao-chan a handsome guy is looking for you outside."Omasu said popping her head in the door and winking at her."Have you left your Aoshi-sama and found someone new?"she asked."Really?"Okon asked."Hai!You have to introduce us Misao."Omasu gushed."I have no idea who your talking about but whatever."Misao said.Omasu and Okon helped her to the man's table."Okon don't you have to cook?"Misao asked pointedly."Yeah but if Omasu says this man is really handsome I want to see him too."She said with hearts in her eyes."That man, the man over there."Omasu said pointing to a lone man sitting at a corner table."Wahh he really is cute!"Okon gushed.

"Tachiko-san?!"she asked surprisedly.Tachiko hurriedly got up and helped her sit down. "Misao introduce us to your handsome friend here."The two women said sitting on either side of him.Misao covered her face in embarrassment. "Tachiko-san this is Omasu and Okon.Omasu, Okon, this is Tachiko Kanata.""So Tachiko-san what do you do?Do you have a girlfriend?"They asked bombarding him with questions.Misao put her face in her hands."Okon I think something's burning."She said."Oh no!The chicken!"Okon cried, running towards the kitchen."Ne Omasu, I heard Hiko Seijuro was in town—""He is!!I have to go put on some make-up!What if he comes here!"she said running up to her room.

"You have umm interesting sisters."Kanata said picking his words carefully."They aren't my sisters, well at least not blood-related.But they are like sisters to me."Misao said."So why'd you come here?"she asked curiously."Ano umm umm I came to return this."He said, holding out the teapot and the other things they had left at the temple."Arigatou I forgot all about it.Sorry about earlier, it's just that Aoshi-sama rarely ever shows he cares about me, well or anything for that matter."Misao apologized."Maa maa it's ok."He replied with a grin."Didn't you say something about a free meal?"he asked with a grin."Ok.I'll have Okon give you the special for today.And do you want something to drink?"Misao said."Just some tea.Ano Misao-san would you have dinner with me?That is your name right?I heard one of the women from before call you that."He said stuttering a little.Misao looked at him in surprise."Hai I guess.I can't do anything else with this."She said pointing to her injured leg."But just call me Misao or Misao-chan.Most people call me that."She said."Or weasel girl!"Omasu said, overhearing their conversation."THAT BAKA WOLF AND CHICKEN HEAD CALL ME THAT.ONE DAY I'M GOING TO GET THEM BACK!"she said with a scary face, shaking her fists."Calm down Misao-chan everyone's looking."Tachiko said trying to calm her down.

Aoshi stopped meditating at the sound of the door opening.There was a slight pause and then the sound of a tray being set on the floor.The door started to close."Okon where's Misao?"Aoshi asked."She's having dinner with a friend who came over tonight.She asked me to bring you your food for her."Okon said."O.ok."He said returning to his meditation.Okon quietly closed the door._What friend?Was the friend male or female?_Thousands of questions rushed into his mind._What am I thinking?It's not that I like her.She needs to find someone better than me_.Aoshi thought, trying to continue meditating.He couldn't meditate,his thoughts kept drifting to Misao and Tachiko-san.Aoshi got up and left his room.

Misao chatted with Tachiko, telling him about herself.She thought it a little strange that he didn't talk much about himself, but chatted on anyways.Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Aoshi move towards the door."Aoshi-sama!"she called waving, but he was already out the door.He'd been disappearing like that every so often, for the past few months, she'd wanted to follow him and see where he was going, but something always came up.Paperwork, meetings, and other things that her okashira position required her to do."Misao-chan?"Kanata said waving a hand in front of her face."Huh?"she asked turning her attention back to him."I asked you when your birthday is?""My birthday?O I almost forgot!Good thing you reminded me.My birthday's next week, and we're going to have a small party here and I'm gonna turn 18!And you can come if you want to."she said in one breath."Maa maa slow down."Kanata said."You're turning 18 next week?I thought you were 16."Misao turned sd with a scary frowny face."Nani?!""Umm umm it's good to look younger?"Kanata replied trying to get out of this mess.Misao punched him into the wall.Kanata turned all swirly eyed."But anyways 18 is a special birthday so I'll definitely come."He said with a grin."Hmpph."She said sending steam out her nose."How many days from now?"he asked."Three more days."She said happy once again."Hai.Wakatta.I got to go nowbut I'll see you on your birthday.""Hai.Bye bye."She said seeing him off. 

"Ne Omasu where do you think Aoshi-sama goes when he disappears like that?"Misao asked, as Omasu combed her hair."How do you like this kimono Misao?Me and Omasu bought this for you to wear for your birthday, and this clip too."Okon said coming through the door, holding a beautiful kimono."I have to wear a kimono, it's only my birthday,AHHH ITAIIII!!"she said as Omasu hit a knot. "If you hold still this would be easier."Omasu said struggling with the comb."ITAII!"Misao cried."It seems like they're having a fight in there."Shiro said sweatdropping, as he and the other men heard all sorts of curses and breaking of things. Omasu and Okon dragged Misao over to them fighting all the way."How does it look?"the two older women asked."Wahh Misao you look like a real lady.I bet lots of guys will fall for you if they saw you right now."Shiro said.Misao's hair was down but pinned up on one side by a jeweled clip.Her kimono was royal blue, with light blue flowers on it, and many other colors."Yeah right!"Misao snorted.Jiya held up a mirror.Misao stared at it."Jiya is that a trick mirror because I don't see myself in it."She said."That's you Misao."Omasu said gently."Honto?I bet Aoshi-sama would like this."She said twirling around."By the way where is he?"she asked.

This if my first RK fic.I writing the next part too.It's gonna get way more interesting I can promise you guys that.At least it's really interesting to me.I don't know when I gonna get the next part done.I have a lot of stuff going on rite now.I hope you liked it.And I love A+M pairing.But n e ways please review.Even if it sucks and you don't ever wanna see it again b/.c it sucked so bad.Just tell me and I'll try to correct it or something.Criticism, flames, praise, I take anything.Reviews r my brain food.I live off reviews.Ok well n e ways gotta go.O and go read my fren Gundamgrl's stories too.She let me have her nick and stuff.Well the nick she uses for her gamers.Cuz I couldn't think of one.Well n e ways hope u like it.


	2. part 2

"Aoshi-sama

Hey you guys this is the next part!I've had a semi-ly good week at school so I very happy.La li laI already counting the days till our next holiday I can't wait.And I'm getting my mangas soon that I ordered.Well n e ways enough about me.On with the next part.Standard disclaimers and everything.O and please r+reven like a smily face or something would do my self esteem and writing abilities a lot of good.

"Aoshi-sama!"she said genkily as she opened his door.Aoshi groaned and covered his eyes as bright sunlight flooded the room."Aoshi-sama."Misao said as she tugged his arm.Aoshi sat up and his shirt fell open.Misao's eyes fell upon the scars on his broad chest._If I could just heal those scars, I bet I could heal his heart too_.She thought wistfully."Nani, Misao?"he asked."Do you know what today is?"she asked."Iie."He said coldly.Misao's face fell."O."she said in a depressed tone."Was there something you wanted to tell me?"he said."Uhh iie.Nothing, Jiya just said to wake you up."She said stuttering as she got up and left the room.Aoshi sighed.How COULD he forget what today was.It was her 18th birthday.He picked up the little box under his clothes.At first he was going to give it to her, but now he was afraid that that would only encourage her to pursue him more._But isn't that what you and her want_?His mind asked._She's a woman now no longer a child.Iie, I want her to be happy, to find someone who can give her that happiness._Aoshi laid back on his futon.She caused him to have emotions that he always thought he had locked away, but they surfaced when she was around.You couldn't tell it from his icy exterior, but those emotions were there, sometimes you could even see them in his eyes.

"Ne Misao look who's here."Okon called.They'd already started the party.It was just a few close friends and other Oniwabanshu members.Misao hurried over to greet her guest."Tachiko-san?"she said with a surprised look."Please just call me Kanata."He said bowing a little."Hai Kanata-kun."She said with a smile.He handed a present he'd had hidden behind his back and gave it to her."Arigatou!"Misao said with a smile as she teared open the wrapping."Wahh sugoii!"she said holding up a beautiful gold necklace."You like it?"Kanata asked."It's so pretty!"Misao squealed as she hugged Kanata.Kanata blushed slightly as she let go."Well the lady at the store said that any girl would like this so—"he trailed off as he saw Misao go show it to the other guests.

Misao brought out another bottle of sake for everyone.Most of the guests had already left, except for Kanata-kun who was now unconscious from drinking too much.Jiya and the rest of them were drunk as hell and were singing off key.Misao winched as Jiya hit a piercing note.She glanced around the now messy room and sighed.She was going to probably have to clean it all up since the others were all drunk.She sighed as she looked towards the doorway._Aoshi-sama didn't come down at all for the party_.She thought sadly.She saw a figure flash across through the doorway._He's going out again_?She thought as she followed him.Kanata saw her go out the door and opened his eyes.He hadn't really drank all that much but had wanted to have a reason for sticking around.He followed her out the door, staying a safe distance behind.He could tell that they were heading into the more disreputable part of town.

Misao watched as Aoshi entered a tavern or inn, she couldn't tell what.She knew this was the red-light district of Kyoto, but still wasn't too familiar with this part of town.She watched as a drunk man came out with his arms around 2 scantily dressed girls with heavy makeup._Masaka_!She thought, _No Aoshi-sama would never do that_.She waited a minute or two and then entered the tavern.Inside were scantily clad waitresses serving sake and foreign beer.A lot of the men hooted at her as she came inside.She grabbed one of the waitresses."Did you see a tall man with black hair go by?"she asked."Shinomori-san?He went that way."The girl said slightly confused."Arigatou."Misao said heading in that direction._Shinomori-san?Is this where he comes every time he disappears?_She thought.She came to a hallway riddled with doors.She opened the first door and slammed it shut, shouts coming from inside.Her face was red as a tomato at what she'd just seen."Aoshi-sama wouldn't do this.Would he?"she asked herself, her face still red from the scene she saw.

She opened every door, apologizing to the occupants inside as her face reddened more and more.Finally she came to the last door and slid it open slowly."Shinomori-san why don't you come over here."A slutty voice said inside. Misao froze."Hai."A familiar male voice replied.Misao peeked through and saw a beautiful woman, with her kimono half sliding off her shoulders, sitting on a futon, with Aoshi walking over to her.She pulled off Aoshi's shirt and flipped him onto his back straddling him, drawing slow circles on his scarred chest.Misao closed the door and breathed hard."Ojousan would you like to come play with us?"a slurred voice said from behind her.

Misao felt a hand grab her by the arm and another pinched her butt."Lemme go!"she said desperately, as her clip fell from her hair."I don't think so.Isn't that why you came here?To have a little fun."The man leered.Two other men joined him."This one's not bad, and she has some fighting spirit it ought to be fun.Why don't you share her with us."They said laughing.The man from before threw her into a room, the other two following and closing the door behind them."Tasukete!"Misao called, her foot throbbing from when she hit the floor.

Aoshi turned his head, _Was that Misao's voice_?_No, why would she be here_.He thought, turning his attention back to the girl on top of him._Where'd Misao go?_Kanata thought as he shook off one of the girls hanging on him."I told you I'm not interested."He yelled at the girls trailing him."Then why're you here?"one of them said with a smile."I'm looking for someone."He said trying to shake them off his arms."And I'm that someone right?"a girl said getting in front of him, her breasts pressing against him.Kanata shoved her away."Misao!"he called.Aoshi heard it again, Misao was calling for help.He knocked the girl on top of him away and walked out the door.He bent down as he saw a clip on the floor.It was Misao's, he'd seen it when she came to wake him up this morning."Shinomori-san come back."The girl said in a slutty voice.Aoshi ignored her and opened the nearest door.He heard Misao's voice again and walked in that direction, opening all the doors._Misao_!Kanata thought frantically as he heard her cry.He shoved the girls off of him and took off in that direction.

"Be good and we won't hurt you."A man said, licking a knife in his hand.He had her pinned down, and was sitting on top of her.Misao felt like he was crushing her with his weight.She cried out again and the man hit her with the handle of the knife, she saw stars.She tried to kick him from behind but the other two men grabbed her legs and pinned them down.She wimpered in pain as her right leg slammed into the ground."Be good now, cause I get you next and I want you to be at least half way alive."One of the men said with a laugh.Misao winced in pain but did not cry out as the man on her right applied more pressure on her leg.The heavyset man ontop of her, opened the top of her kimono, staring at the uncovered part of her chest.He reached down to open the kimono more, when the door slid open.Two men walked in, one with blue hair and one with black."What do you think you're doing!" the blue haired man said outrageously.The two men pinning Misao's legs got up and launched themselves at the newcomers.The black haired man took them out in the blink of an eye.

"Hey Aoshi-san you should leave one for me."The blue haired man complained. Both their eyes coldly turned on the heavyset man.He got off Misao and backed away frightenedly.The blue-haired man came at him and his fist lashed out, causing the other man to stumble backwards with his nose bleeding.Aoshi kneeled beside Misao, who was holding the top of her kimono closed, frightenedly."Daijoubu?"He asked softly."Of course she's not ok!"Kanata exclaimed kneeling on her otherside and taking off his coat and putting it around her.He accidentally hit her leg, and she yelped in pain.He moved aside the bottom of the kimono and took a look at her leg."This isn't good I think it's dislocated."He said.He picked her up and carried her to the door.Aoshi stood up."I'll take care of her.Why don't you go back to what you were doing."He said a bit disdainfully, as he took in Aoshi's shirtless appearance."Hai."Aoshi said in a monotone voice."Bastard."Kanata muttered under his breath.Aoshi paused in midstep but did not turn around."Take care of her."He said before he left.

"Misao this is really going to hurt."Kanata said as he held her leg.Misao nodded and grimaced as she gripped the floor more tightly."Alright here we go."Kanata said, as he popped the bone back into place.Misao gave a painful yell, but the pain soon subsided.She breathed hard,"A-a-a-arigatou."She said, trying to stand up.They were back at the Aoiya but the other's were still passed out, so Kanata had helped her set her leg."It's ok."He replied, getting up, and helping her."Why were you at the uhh ano—"Misao said with a faint blush."I was following you.But I do know what that bastard Shinomori was doing there."He said clenching his fist."Don't talk about Aosh-sama that way oror or--."Misao said."Wakatta."Kanata said holding his hands up in surrender."I won't talk about Shinomori like that anymore.""Don't call Aoshi-sama so disrespectfully."She said, trying to walk but her right leg gave out under her.Kanata reached out and caught her and lifted her up."I lost all respect I had for him when I saw him at that whore house."He said darkly as he brought her to her room."Aoshi-sama must have had a reason to be there though."Misao protested.Kanata didn't answer.He laid her down on the futon and walked to the door."Get a lot of rest and don't try walking on that leg for a day or two, it's still injured from before."He said, closing the door behind him.Misao sighed and snuggled into her covers."Aoshi-sama."She murmured before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Misao-chan!Wake up!"Omasu called.Misao squinted her eyes at the bright light that filled the room."There's a woman downstairs looking for Aoshi-sama."Omasu said urgently.Misao's eyes opened and she straightened her kimono, before rushing to see the woman.She stared as she saw the woman who was with Aoshi yesterday."Little girl where's Shinomori-san, iie Aoshi-san."The woman asked."Who are you?"Misao asked."I'm his wife."She said matter-of-factly.Misao stumbled backwards and her legs gave out as she landed in a chair."His wife?"she asked incredulously."Hai.We got married last night."The woman said, primping her hair."What's all this commotion."Aoshi said, walking into the room."Aoshi-san, they've been keeping me here and not letting me see you."She said throwing herself at Aoshi and hanging onto him."Aoshi-sama is she your new wife?"Misao asked in an unbelieving voice."Hai."He said shortly."Souka, why wasn't I notified of the wedding."Misao asked."I didn't think my personal life should trouble the okashira."He said monotonely."Okashira?!This little girl is the Okashira?The woman said unbelievingly."Hai.Makimachi Misao, okashira of the Oniwabanshuu."Misao said holding out her hand.The lady stared at her hand distastefully, Misao drew her hand back."This is Saiyo-san."Aoshi said calmly."Nice to meet you Saiyo-san, I have some business to take care of so I'll leave you two alone for now."Misao said shortly, and she turned and walked out the door."Misao-chan."Omasu said softly as she saw the glimmer of a tear fall down Misao's cheek as she walked past.


End file.
